Heart of the Storm
by darkpartofmydestiny
Summary: There's a fierce storm in Winterfell, and the Stark children run to their parents. Ned notices one of his children missing, and goes to find him. Just a light, family piece about how fear can melt the coldest of hearts.


Rain lashed down on Winterfell, so cold it was half ice with such ferocity that even the thickest stone rooms seemed to shake. The black night was only broken by the bright flashes of thunder that followed the cracks of thunder so loud children thought the Gods were going to war in their heavens.

"We've been waiting for a storm like this." Ned said, staring into the darkness. "The farmers will be pleased."

"Perhaps, but the children will be terrified." Catelyn called from the other side of the room, where she was sat in an old rocking chair nursing Arya. "I'm surprised she isn't screaming."

"Arya's a brave one. Nothing fazes that one, especially when she's eating. For a summer babe, she's got the heart of winter." Catelyn merely hummed vaguely in response, looking down at the child she was suckling.

"I think you're thinking too much, my love. She's simply a hungry baby who wouldn't care if the world fell around her as long as she had milk in her belly." Ned looked over at his wife and babe and smiled.

"Perhaps you're right. I wonder how long it'll be before Sansa -" Before he could even finish his sentence, the door creaked open and a flash of red hair bolted over to the corner, burying her face in Catelyn's elbow. Not even three years old, Sansa was more Tully than Stark.

"Were you scared, little one?" Catelyn asked softly, rearranging the baby to free her hand. Stroking Sansa's soft red hair, she smiled. "There is nothing to fear. It is just a little bad weather - a gift from the Gods to nourish our lands." Sansa peeped out from her hiding place and nodded hesitantly. "Would you like to sleep in here until the rain stops?"

"And the bangs and flashes?" Her small voice pleaded. "I don't like those the most."

"And the bangs and flashes. Go to your father, look out the window with him. Then you will see there is nothing to fear." Sansa did as she was told, and ran to her father. He lifted her gently and they stared into the night together. Arya finished feeding, and allowed herself to be burped and placed back into her crib. The thunder seemed to be louder than ever, and the lightening coming more frequently.

Soon, the door creaked open again, and Robb poked his head round the heavy door. He was seven years old, and liked to think of himself as quite the grown up, but Catelyn smiled to see the tiny child he still was emerge.

"Come in, my boy." Ned spoke, a broad smile on his face.

"I can't sleep."

"You may sleep in with us tonight, little man." Catelyn spoke, wrapping her arms around him and tickling him. He would not allow her to do that in front of anyone else, and she savored the opportunity to treat him like a little boy again. Robb ran to the bed and dove under the furs, just as another loud thunderclap shook the castle.

"Where's Jon?" Asked Eddard, for the two boys shared a room. Catelyn's happy expression immediately soured, something Ned chose to ignore.

"He's still in our room, but he said he won't come in."

"Is he scared too?" Asked Ned, placing Sansa down on the bed.

"He was crying." Said Robb simply, as he tackled Sansa and pulled her into bed with him, despite her giggled protests.

"I better go and check on him." He picked up a candle from its stand and walked into the corridor, and walked his way to the boys' room. He knocked gently on the door, and opened it. The room was pitch dark, and he could hear small snivels.

"Jon?"

"Father?"

"C'mon lad, what are you doing in here all alone?" He moved the candle, and he could see Jon, not yet seven, cowering in the corner, his pale face glistening with tears. "You should have come to me when Robb did."

"I-I thought Lady Stark would be angry if I went into your bedchamber, Father." Ned couldn't help but think that the boy was smart - Catelyn had told Ned several times that Jon was not welcome as his other children were. No father could leave their son crying on his own in the dark, and he hoped to all the Gods that Catelyn would agree.

"Not tonight, son. Come on." He bent down and lifted Jon up like he was a babe again, and Jon clung to his side. Walking back to their chamber, Ned took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Catelyn was in bed with her two children, and had moved Arya's crib closer too. She was reading them a story from an old Southern book. She looked up, and although her face flickered slightly, she smiled.

"Jon, would you like to come and hear the story? It's the perfect thing to help us forget all about the storm." Jon nodded eagerly, and jumped down from his father's arms and settled next to Sansa in the bed. Within ten minutes, all three children were asleep. Ned found some room at the edge and slid in too, and held Catelyn close to him.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I know that can't have been easy."

"He may not be mine, Ned, and I may never love him. I look at him and all I see is your betrayal. Yet, even I can't let a child cry alone in a storm." She whispered back. They drifted off to sleep, an unusual family, but - for tonight at least - a happy family.


End file.
